


Extra! Extra!

by Himi (greighish)



Series: No Sweet Talk* [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Environments, Images, M/M, extras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:59:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4786550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greighish/pseuds/Himi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of assets I created for the story. </p><p>For the interiors in c02 and c03 I used RoomSketcher, but I switched to RoomStyler for the epilogue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

**Original Cover**

 

**Open Book V01: Kise’s Pieces**

_Listen to it on[Podsnack](http://www.podsnack.com/greighimi/avxu8tku), [8tracks](http://8tracks.com/greighish/open-book-v01-kise-s-pieces) (includes two additional tracks) or [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLHs3qkyGHjnmFBzLXHtucGSao_RSQ3JpR)._

_ _

 

**Open Book V02: A Good Night to Break My Heart**

_Listen to it on[Podsnack](http://www.podsnack.com/greighimi/av7tfdtx) or [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLHs3qkyGHjnlnNVKCubvI8SzLms8D-Q58) (includes one additional track).  
_

__

 

**Alternate Cover**

** **

 


	2. Kagami's Condo: Bella Vista

 

**First Floor: Living area**

** **

** **

** **

**First Floor: Kitchen**

** **

** **

** **

**First Floor: Hall**

** **

**First Floor: Guest bathroom**

** **

**First Floor: Office**

** **

** **

** **

**Second Floor: Hall**

** **

** **

**Second Floor: Weight room**

** **

** **

**Second Floor: Master Suite**

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **


	3. Kise's Loft: Rittenhouse Square

**Living area**

** **

 

** **

 

** **

 

** **

 

**Workspace**

** **

 

** **

 

** **

 

** **

 

**Open space**

** **

 

** **

 

**Powder Room**

** **

 

**Kitchen**

** **

 

** **

 

**Bedroom**

** **

 

** **

 

** **

 

** **

 

** **

 

** **

 

** **


End file.
